Question: Line segment $\overline{AB}$ is a diameter of a circle with $AB = 24$. Point $C$, not equal to $A$ or $B$, lies on the circle. As point $C$ moves around the circle, the centroid (center of mass) of $\triangle ABC$ traces out a closed curve missing two points. To the nearest positive integer, what is the area of the region bounded by this curve?
$\textbf{(A)} \indent 25 \qquad \textbf{(B)} \indent 32  \qquad \textbf{(C)} \indent 50  \qquad \textbf{(D)} \indent 63 \qquad \textbf{(E)} \indent 75$

Answer: Draw the Median connecting C to the center O of the circle. Note that the centroid is $\frac{1}{3}$ of the distance from O to C. Thus, as C traces a circle of radius 12, the Centroid will trace a circle of radius $\frac{12}{3}=4$.
The area of this circle is $\pi\cdot4^2=16\pi \approx \boxed{50}$.